


Destructive Eris

by Chrysomething



Series: Destructive Eris [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysomething/pseuds/Chrysomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im going to to just keep writing and see where that takes me, im going to put these in parts or else nothing will go up, thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Destructive Eris

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to to just keep writing and see where that takes me, im going to put these in parts or else nothing will go up, thanks for reading!

The young princess skipped out of her bedroom down the hall. She could smell the wafting aroma of breakfast downstairs. She closed her eyes. She didn't care how much her sister and mother complained about the food. She agreed with her father on this one thing , that it was the best food they have ever tasted. She opened her eyes right as she reached the edge of the stairs, but she couldn't stop herself and she tripped over her feet and started falling. But she didn't get far. Acely had reached out and grabbed her by the arm yanking her her to help her stand.  
  
He stared her dead in her shocked eyes. "You shouldn't be fooling around like that Miss." He almost hissed the "Miss" part. _What a_ _Cretan._ She thought as she squinted at him.

She jerked her arm away from him rubbing her shoulder from the tug. "Yes I know, Thank you." She regained her princess like form, Head high, hands in front, graceful stride. She walked next to Acely the rest of the way down. When she reached the bottom of the steps they moved into the dining hall, where her family was already seated and waiting for her. 

"THERE SHE IS, FINALLY, AWAKE FROM THE DEAD" Her dad beamed loudly. He was always happy to see her. But they weren't the best of companions. But something was bright about him today. She smiled inwardly to herself. 

She curtsied to her family. "Your Highness." She heard Effie scoff. Her sister. 

"Can you just sit down so we can eat and get the day started, because, you know, if you haven't noticed, we're kind of running a Kingdom." Effie shook her head and crossed her arms. Her sister was the only one out of the two of them who cared about all the wicked things they did. She was 18 now anyways. Eris didn't let Effie bother her. She sat at the opposite end of the table from her sister. When she sat down their mother spoke up.

"She is right, we are very very busy" The bus boys started bringing out the food as she spoke. "Lots of decisions to be made, have to keep those commoners on their toes." she chimed. Eris clenched her jaw. She never understood why her mother called them that. They were just people. They did a lot for each other and supplied the castle generously. They shouldn't be terrified of the castle. But she didn't say a word just opened her mouth to eat. Her mother turned her attention on her. "Eris, you cant go around looking like that during the week I thought I had already told you that" She scrunched her face, obviously being displeased with the way her daughter was dressed. Eris looked down at her shorts and thought about when her mother had actually  said this and frowned her mother didn't. She didn't feel like arguing about it and told her she would change after she finished breakfast. Her mother stopped scrunching her face.

"Elanor" Their fathers voice boomed. "Our daughter looks lovely, shes just being a kid, and you know using her imagination, you should be proud she is demanding things from these filthy beings. Now stop scrunching your face so much I don't want you to look older than me." He wasn't joking. Elanor re-adjusted her sitting and stared at Effie. Most likely thinking why Eris couldn't be more like her. And maybe where she had gone wrong. She cleared her throat and started to speak again. "Larkin I just want to make sure she is going to behave around here, make sure her head isn't full of nonsense." She began cutting her Kifich. Which was a small enchanted rare animal. Or...was.  

"And she will Elanor, we already took care of that problem." Her Father assured her. _Took care of the problem?_ Eris thought. _What problem was taken care of?_ She began thinking about her morning and Acely. _They can't mean.._

"You probably noticed this morning Eris!" Her father beamed at her. Eris clenched her fork and her heart gave a strong thud. "We managed your help last night, seeing as your getting older we needed someone who was going to help you become a strong leader."

"So you replaced _Lorelei?_ " she squeaked. She cleared her throat but Effie was already smirking. 

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Of course. We did this when Effie was your age and it worked in our favor. And Lorelei has tough hands around here so we didn't fire her. She works with some of the others in the garden now, alright?" Eris was breathing heavily as she scanned her family's faces. They couldn't be serious. They couldn't have just taken the only person in the entire castle who understood her for who she really was. She set her fork down and swallowed the remains of food in her mouth. She looked at Jennifer. _But I don't want to be like Jenn.._ Her breath was starting to become shakey. She stood abruptly. Effie was watching her. she huffed out an excuse me, I'm going to change. and hastily walked out of the room and ran up the stairs. She heard her mother tell Acely to follow her. she clenched her hands and bit her lower lip. _What a joke._ She grabbed her handle and swung the door open. Her room was flooded with light and that eased the pain she was feeling. Her family never let the light in no matter what. Her Mother said it gave her a headache. Her Father said that it was unnecessary. She gave out a quivering sigh and flopped on her bed. She heard Acely come in and close the door behind him. 

In a low voice he said. "You know I had already told you she was reassigned, did I not?" She propped herself on her elbows letting a few tears roll down her face. But she didn't bother wiping them off when she faced Acely. 

"Yes, but I thought maybe it was temporarily." Her voice still shaken. "You know I don't think you know how much this is affecting me right now and I know you don't care but just let me have this moment alright Acely?" she let her heads weight pull her into her mattress. Her whole body was shaking now.  _I know nothing about this..this.. I dont even know what he is! why did he even want a job in this horrible place anyway..._

"effecting." He said.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked at him, angrily and annoyed. Acely sighed and let himself slouch and sit on the edge of the bed. 

"It's effecting. You said affecting." He played with her sheets. She glared at him, sat up and propped herself with one arm.

"And how is that even remotely important right now?" she rolled her eyes wishing he would just leave or shut up at least.

He shrugged. She stared at him while he played with the sheets. He was probably trying to be of some kind of support. But just didn't know how. He wasn't always help around the castle. Eris thought. He probably use to live outside the castle, with a family, and friends. She eased herself. Maybe he was just scared. Or maybe she was giving him to much credit. She tensed again. 

"Acely" She began. He looked up at her."Did you have a family?" His eyes widened. He looked elsewhere as he stood up and brushed himself off. 

"If you're done crying now you should change." He opened his eyes and stared at the floor. Eris looked at him as if he were a wall. She stared at him until she knew he wasn't going to look back. She sighed and decided to change into one of her black lace dresses. The one that had long sleeves and was tight around her torso. The skirt hovered over her feet, the rest trailed behind her. Leaving room to walk in front without stepping and tripping over it. She slipped her shorts off after putting it halfway on and quickly threw her shirt off and slipped the rest of the dress on. But the back need to be laced up and tied. She pursed her lips in detest in what she was going to have to ask. 

"Acely." He snapped out of his trance and looked at her back. "I need you to help me with this." He walked over and helped. She wiped her face off with a wet rag once again and started twiddling her thumbs.

"Can I.." She started. He made eye contact with her in the mirror. "Can I just ask one thing?" He nodded just ever so slightly. She didn't really want to ask anything or didn't actually know what it was she was going to ask but decided that if he was going to be at her side she was going to learn a thing or two about him. "Did, um,..." She started trying to find anything to ask "Did you sleep with my sister?" 

He finished tying her dress and she turned around. "I just need to know." He put his hands to the side as she played with hers in front. He looked away and nodded. If he had spoken out loud he could be in trouble anyone might hear him. "Oh, well, um, okay." Maybe she shouldn't jump to strong conclusions so suddenly but, she still doesn't know what to expect from him.

He sighed "If there is one thing you need to know about me, Eris, is that I'm probably not as bad as you think." He paused. "And I ended up being a little too young for your sisters taste. I'm only sixteen."  _I'm only a year younger than him_  With that he lead the two of them out of her room and down the stairs once more, to the Main Hall. and out into the Courtyard. Eris held her hands tightly together for the terrible noises that were about to follow and looked directly at the ground. She never got use to this. Even if it only lasted awhile. But this was everyday of her life. Every morning. Her people were dieing. Because her family said so. Each person hand picked and ready to be hung. 


End file.
